what_remains_of_edith_finchfandomcom-20200222-history
Gus Finch
| affiliation = Finch Family | marital = Single | birthDate = June 20, 1969 | birthPlace = | deathDate = November 8, 1982 | deathPlace = | gender = Male | eyes = Brown }} Gus Finch (ˈɡəs ˈfɪntʃ) was the secondborn and the first son of Sam and Kay, the younger brother of Dawn, and the older brother of Gregory. Appearance Gus had fair skin, blue eyes and a pink mohawk. On the portrait painted by Edie we can see him wearing a blue shirt, and in gameplay, he has a spiky bracelet. Personality Gus was a rebellious child who disliked the prospect of his father remarrying and replacing their mother, saying that "he'd be dead before he'd see a wedding in their yard." Gameplay Upon Edith's discovery of Dawn's poem about Gus at his bedside memorial, the player controls Gus flying a kite on the day of Sam's remarriage following his divorce from Kay. The player must control the kite to find the letters to each stanza of the poem around the area. After a storm begins to brew, the wedding's attendants head inside a tent Sam had constructed, leaving Gus behind. The tent is eventually blown away by the storm along with a nearby totem pole; it strikes Gus down and causing him to fall, presumably killing him. Dawn's Poem A Poem for Gus Who always said the wedding was a bad idea Our father never hit us kids, at least not very hard. Before the day my brother said with teenage disregard That he'd be dead before he'd see a wedding in our yard. My father made him come of course, but Gus stood far apart Just flew his kite and bottled up the storm inside his heart I tried to talk him out of it, but though he'd never met her "We don't need a stepmom," were the words that I remember When the time for photos came dad ordered him to "Come here!" But Gus declined and as a sign held up his middle finger The wind picked up and panicked geese appeared and quickly went But all that the humans did that day was go inside the tent The rain came down in buckets then but no one seemed afraid The nature might destroy the tent our father had crudely made The thunder sounded much too close and full of angry power But all my father said to this was "Make the music louder!" I wish that I could truly say I thought about you on that day Out there on the beach alone, just you the wind the sea and foam But I didn't. Until we found you. Trivia * Above Gus' bed, a skateboard with "GU$" written in black is hung over where his name is. * On the chalkboard in their room, Gus' duties assigned by his father included mopping and mowing the yard. * According to Edith, Dawn would have named her third child "Gus" had they had been a boy. Gallery Shrine Frames BrownBg - Gus.png|Edie's painting of Gus for his memorial shrine. Gusmemorial.png|In-game shot of Gus' memorial shrine. Edith's Journal - Gus.png|Edith's journal sketch of Gus. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters